neighbours_soap_operafandomcom-20200216-history
Dakota Davies
Dakota Davies was a character in Neighbours who fir st appeared in Episode 6975 - 19 September 2014. She was an old girlfriend of Paul Robinson whom she last saw in 2004 before he returned to Erinsborough. She will return in 2018. Dakota was played by Sheree Murphy. Biography Backstory Dakota Davies grew up in Islington in London. On her travels around Brazil she met Australian Paul Robinson. 2014 Dakota arrives in Erinsborough and slaps Paul Robinson round the face in revenge for abandoning her in South America 10 years before. They soon bond. Paul offers her a room at the Lassiter's Hotel, and she phones Carlos, revealing that she has returned to scam Paul into buying them a bar. Although initially having his doubts, Paul agrees, eager to impress her. She bumps into Mark Brennan in the Waterhole and flirts with him. Paul shows Dakota the location for the bar at a disused radio station, and she decides that she wants to employ his nephew, Daniel Robinson to work in the bar. Dakota uses the bar as a front for a diamond smuggling ring. The diamonds are hidden in shipments of coffee beans, which Dakota puts in Daniel's name. She continues to flirt with Brennan and later kisses him, which angers his girlfriend Paige Novak who has seen them kissing. Paige then pours a drinks over Dakota's laptop. Paul also becomes jealous of Dakota flirting with Brennan. Dakota assures Paul that she is only interested in him. When a new shipment of diamonds come in, Dakota asks Paul to sign for them, after Daniel is arrested for jay walking. Dakota learns that Brennan used to be a policeman and she tells Paul not to worry about the shipment. The police launch a sting operation and find the diamonds, while Dakota disappears. She later returns to blackmail Paul into giving her $10,000 to leave the country. He does and Dakota flees with the money. 2018 In March 2018, it turned out that Dakota may know a lot about a fire that took place in Brazil 20 years ago, as a man turned up in Erinsborough called Rafael Humphreys. Rafael's mother had died in a fire in Sao Paolo and Rafael blamed Paul Robinson for it due to his owning the factory and having shoddy safety standards. Due to a brain tumour, Paul had no memory of the fire or of Maria, Rafael's mother. Paul sent his son 10'000 miles to London, England to meet up with Dakota but not tell her who he is. But Dakota saw a message on Leo's phone which said "Lassiters". Leo said he had a flash drive which contained emails linking Dakota to diamond smuggling. Dakota showed her good side, as she felt she owed Paul a favour, so she later admitted she had started the fire for insurance. She sent the flash drive back to Australia. Paul was off the hook, so Rafael decided to return to the UK and help the police track down Dakota. Memorable info Birthday: Unknown Full Name: Dakota Davies Family Appearances 2014 *Episode 6975 - 19 September 2014 *Episode 6976 - 22 September 2014 *Episode 6977 - 23 September 2014 *Episode 6981 - 29 September 2014 *Episode 6982 - 30 September 2014 *Episode 6983 - 1 October 2014 *Episode 6987 - 7 October 2014 *Episode 6988 - 8 October 2014 *Episode 6989 - 9 October 2014 *Episode 6990 - 10 October 2014 *Episode 6991 - 13 October 2014 *Episode 6992 - 14 October 2014 2018 *Episode 7806 - 26 March 2018 Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2014. Category:Characters last seen in 2018 Category:2014 minor characters. Category:2018 minor characters Category:Neighbours businesswomen. Category:Neighbours bad girls. Category:Villains.